Alice in Zombieland - the hidden
by sws5sospatd
Summary: Kaide is unsure how to deal with her brothers death, and it's that emotion that allows her to finally see the things she was born to fight; the zombies. Scared alone, she's found by Everest and the slayers. Forced into the revelation of a world of the dead, Kai now has to find a way to save the people she loves, whilst falling in love with the boy whose known as trouble himself.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

"You have two options," They started, "One; grow up to be lonely, with no kids, no career, no one to come home to every day and go _honey, guess what happened? _Or two; a successful job that gives you money, a complete family that makes you happy, _and _someone to come home to everyday and go _honey, guess what happened?"_

Everyone around the room joined in one, gigantic chorus of clapping, excluding me, of course. Everyone else in this gymnasium was probably thinking _I'll grow up to be an option number two person, _where as I was thinking _I'll take option one for 500._

Or, you know, _whatever change I have in pocket at the moment_.

"Thank you, have a great day."

The presentation was taken down from the stage, and the career fair group left, leaving the group of teenagers that sat on the wooden floor to let themselves out of the building, which I did with a grin. My brother, Thomas, sat outside on the hood of his car, a goofy smile on his face when I approached. He watched as hundreds of other high-school students flooded out behind me, and he sighed, "Those were the days."

"What?" I said as I climbed into his car and waited for him to do the same.

"I said those were the days. The days when I got to miss class for career fairs and educational performances. I miss those."

I roll my eyes, "Oh, please, college isn't that bad. You're just a total moron."

"Ouch, sis." He laughs, "Right in the heart."

"I'm kidding." I say, "So, mom and dad at home?"

He shrugs, "Not sure. I haven't gone back yet myself. Honestly, I'm kind of afraid to."

I peer over to look at his face, now drastically changed from his earlier, goofy smile, to a stern look that mimicked my own. Parents that were separating could do that to two kids like us. Being as I'd spent the past week at our grandparents house across the city, I hadn't been there like he had to listen in on their fiasco's. "They're fighting worse then?"

He groaned, "They fought over the toaster yesterday. Mom was all, _It works fine, you just need to fucking press the button._ And dad flipped, saying he already had _pressed the button. _Eventually it rounded back to the old-"

I joined in, and we said the familiar phrase in union, "- You just never get me!"

Thomas cleared his throat, "I've been thinking of getting an apartment downtown, and maybe when I do, you could come stay with me for a bit? At least, until mom and dad decide to put on their big girl panties and sign the papers."

I nod slowly, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

He continues, "Well, alrighty then. It's a done deal."

I laugh awkwardly, "Okay."

"Okay."

He pulls into the driveway of the house and types the code to unlock the gate. The annoying, incredibly tall wooden gate our dad had put in even before we moved in. Claiming it was "necessary safety procedures", when in reality all it did was make it harder for us to sneak out to parties at 1 am. And, now that I think about it, may have been part of the point.

We parked close to the door, and the two of us walked inside, only to be greeted by the throwing of a wooden spoon in the kitchen. Dad barely dodged it, however he didn't dodge the one that came flying right after that and hit him in the nose. Instantly there was a bleed, and I darted to the bathroom for tissues, whilst Thomas raced to mom to prohibit her from throwing items any longer.

_Welcome home, kids._

"Oh, Thommy, when did you get home?" She said, and I came into the room right after, handing my dad the box of Kleenex. Moms' face grew slightly pinker. "Kaide, you're home too? Isn't it early for the two of you to be-"

"It's three-thirty mom, Thom got off classes two hours ago." I sigh heavily, falling back into a seat at the dinning table. "I mean, really?"

Thomas gives me a look that screams at me to stop talking, and I do, for the time being. Ever heard the terms _Momma's boy _and _Daddy's girl?_ Yeah, well, we're them.

My dad smirked from beside me, and I could tell that his subconscious was giving mine a mental high-five for my speaking. Thommy's on the other hand was yelling furiously.

"How was grandma's, Kaide?" She asked, and I bite my lip to keep from screaming my head of at her blowing off the fact that we'd just seen her throw part of the kitchen at our dad.

Next thing you know it'll be the knife ware in his back.

"Fine." I grit my teeth together, and I stand to retreat to my bedroom, pulling my laptop from my school bag, I spend a good hour or two surfing the web for absolutely nothing in particular before Thomas knocks on my door and comes inside with a baseball and a bat in his hands, a smirk on his face.

"You know you want to..." He leaves the room after speaking, and I find myself with a grin on my previously frowning face. Islip my runners onto my shoes and follow him into the backyard, where he's already set of a batting base near the back fence. He tossed the bat my way, and I catch it with two hands, running to stand on the makeshift base he'd made from one of his old shirts. "Batter up!"

I laugh as he throws the baseball my way, and I swing the bat, hitting it dead on. it hits the ground close to the edge of the property, and as he's running to get it, I'm running around the other three shirt-bases he'd created, screaming with a smile when I get back to the home.

"Dammit," He yells as he gets back to the pitchers area in the center. He throws another one my way, and I accidentally hit it right back to him with the bat. He grins, "Batter out."

We switch positions, and soon enough he's hit double the points I had, and I'm standing in the center with the baseball in my hand, glaring at him from ten feet away. He swings with way to much force than necessary, and not only does the ball fly over the house, but the bat swings around and hits the fence behind him, leaving the two of us with gaping faces, and the fence with a gaping hole.

"Oh-" I say, but Thomas is the one that finishes the statement.

"-Shit." He says, looking at me with wide eyes, "Dad's going to flip."

I nod heavily, unsure of how to reply, I grab the baseball and bat and dump them near the side of the house. "Let's see how long he'll go without noticing?"

Thomas looks unsure, but soon enough he's agreeing, and the two of us flee the scene, soon enough forgetting about it entirely.

The career fair crew had neglected to mention the third option; fuck up and land yourself with a 100 year grounding.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

There's this pretty much entirely cliché phrase in horror novels or movies that is written, _it was quiet... too quiet._

That phrase could sum up the moment my family all went to sleep, not a single one of the four of us thought anything of anything when we drifted off toward 10pm, that is, until the banging on the walls and doors started up. My dad was the first person out of bed, and boy, was he whipping down the hall fast. I stood to follow him, looking in the four- or was it five- directions that the noise was accumulating from

Dad cursed as he looked something up on the laptop, his voice breaking, he moved to get Thomas and mom out of bed and into the living room. I stood, still half sleep and completely unaware of anything that was going on, dazed and confused. Dad raced around the house in search of something, but came out empty handed, with nothing but a phone in his hand.

"Jeffry, what's going on?" Mom said, "Go back to bed kids, your father-"

"Shh, shh." Dad told her, "Everyone be quite."

Mom shot him the look that was the equivalent to _what the hell_, but he ignored her. He dialed a phone number into his phone and waited, everyone was so silent we could hear the phone ring from beside his ear. "Hello? David, oh thank god. It's Jeff, yes. There're four, maybe five, outside my house right now, I can't locate any of the weapons. Yes, do that, make sure they hurry, please. I have my family."

_Weapons? _"Dad, this is ridiculous. Just go tell whoever it is to screw off and let's go back to bed. I have school in the morning."

Thomas nods in agreement, but dad doesn't. Mom, however, still looked confused. Instead, dad inches towards the backdoor that was being hit _over and over, _checking the lock to make sure it was locked. When he came back, he told us to hang back, and he once again ran downstairs in search of whatever _weapons _he'd been looking for earlier, muttering some crap about _how the hell they got through the fence._

I gulped, I might have an idea.

Thomas brushed at his hair with his hand, before trotting over the backdoor and unlocking it, I watched him with eyes as wide as my mother, who gripped my shoulder and yelled at him, "What are you all talking about?!"

"Mom, you mean you don't hear it?" He laughed, pushing the door open a little, he yelled, "Get the hell out of here, punks. I'll fuck you up."

The banging continued, and the door was slammed shut. Thomas groaned, "You little..."

"Thom, just lock the door and come back. I don't think that's such a good idea anymore." I tell him, but he doesn't listen, instead he pushes it wide open, looks whomever was outside in the eyes, and mutters, "What the fuck..."

It only takes a split second before they've _bitten _him, full on _bit_ his shoulder. And then he was on the ground, and I was screaming. My mom only watched him, unamused, as if she wasn't able to see what was happening. Thomas, however, stayed silent until two more came over and bit into his legs, tearing them from their sockets. I looked away and crouched to the ground, crying and screaming and not breathing as my dad came in and dragged me out of the room, my mom watching me in horror, unsure of what to do.

Dad had done it was an instinct, without even thinking. He dragged me by the shoulders of my pajama shirt down the stairs and into the office beside the front door, where the three of us crouched under the desk and listened, my dad's hands clamping my moms and I's mouths shut as figures moaned down the halls and down the stairs.

_What the hell is going on?_

My mind kept re-seeing the moment from seconds ago. All the blood that now littered the grass outside clouded my mind as tears hit my dads fingers.

And I wasn't sure what to think, other than that fact whoever was inside our house right now had gotten in through the hole I'd insisted we hid from dad. If we'd told him, me could have patched it up for the night. But we hadn't. I hadn't.

And now my brother was outside in literal pieces.

The front door was pushed open with a creak, and the sound of yelling and splattering liquid filled the hall outside, and my dad stood, pushing open the door to the office only a crack to view the events outside.

Suddenly, he sighed in relief, before finally breaking down.

I peered over the edge of the desk as my mom stood and began to yell at my father for his nonsense. My eyes met the curious look that came from the man my dads arms were wrapped around. An older man, who looked to be about his age, waved at me, and I didn't wave back.

Looking past him, my eyes met those of a boy who couldn't have been much older than me, with ice-blue iris' and jet black hair that faded into white at the tips, he looked like some kind of high school goth, aside from the obvious good looks.

Any other time and I would have started flirting the moment our eyes met, but right now, all I did was fall back under the desk, waiting for my dad to have to come back and pull me to my feet.

The shock of the situation was mind controlling, and even though I wasn't crying or screaming anymore, I wasn't speaking. Not even when my dad was muttering about how everything was going to be okay, I didn't so much as look at him. He had handled the earlier situation like it'd happened before, like he knew who those people were.

What kind of a person bites another human? Or tears their limbs off? Why didn't my mom _scream?_

I shuddered, falling back into a near the desk, my dad came back and pulled both my mom and I out of the room and towards the stairs. My eyes latched onto the three corpses that lay scattered across the hall, dead and rotting already. Something crept up my throat and I lunged for the door, puking onto the grass just outside.

I crouched, leaning against the house for support as I attempted to breath. My dad came outside with an elastic in his hands, and I took it, putting my hair up as more vomit came out my mouth. He sighed shakily, and I could tell he was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But... you can't tell your mother what you did see."

"What?" I croaked, wiping at my mouth, "I don't even know what I saw dad. Th-they _bit him._"

He nods, his lip quivering. "Your mom couldn't see it though, she's not like your brother and you."

"What are you talking about!?" I yell, holding tears of both confusion and sadness back. "I don't understand any of this! What is going on!?"

Suddenly, I stop screaming, looking back towards the backyard, I grab my dad's phone from his hands. "We need... we need an ambulance. The police. We need people. They.. they can help him."

As I'm dialing _911, _my dad takes his phone back, hanging up, he shakes his head. "We can't. He's already gone, hospitals can't do anything for him now, not since they've bitten him. I'm so sorry, Kaide."

"Jeffry, I'm going to get the boys to ash the zom-" The man stops when he see's me, "bodies."

My dad nods, "Wait, don't... don't ash my son. Not yet."

The man nods, and I'm not sure what to make of the conversation. My dad gently pushes me around the house, stopping me just before I could peer at the backyard, he goes ahead and takes off his jacket. So, when I finally do look, the fabric is covering the bloodied torso of Thomas.

A sob leaves my throat. His face is paled, the deck around him is splashed with lost blood. His eyes are wide open, but still, there's no reflection of him in them. The colour has drained from their normally blue-green colour, to a dark nearly grey one. He's gone.

"I can't..." He paused, "I won't let your mother see him like this. I'll get Anthonio to call the authorities and deal with this. Your mother... I'll tell her a gang killed him."

"Why didn't she hear them?" I asked, my voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. "I don't get it."

"Because she doesn't have the same relatives as me and you." My dad says, starting to head back down to the front yard. My eyes stay locked on Thomas as I sit near his feet, watching for anything. I knew he was dead, but a I needed him to be alive, so I kept myself waiting for him to move. Just a flicker of one of his fingers, a blink of one of his eyes-

"He's dead." Someone says from behind me. The boy I'd locked eyes with earlier in the office had crept up behind me and basically crushed my hopes for a second time. "He's not coming back, and I need to make sure of that ."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, okay? You don't want to see this." He says, stepping forward, he waits for me to do as he says, and the moment I do, a light so bright I could see it through my eyelids appears, and I don't open my eyes until it disappears. Thomas' body had disappeared, a pile of ash under the jacket instead, and the boy stands and walks off like nothing's happened.

It's not long before dad and I are questioned by cops that arrive at the scene, and when they finally leave, I realize no one mentioned my brothers' murder to them. Instead, dad ran back inside, and returns in record time with three bags of what I'd assume is my moms, his and my own clothing. He ushers my mom and I into the back of an SUV, and he climbs into the front with the other older man. My head leans against the door as the stranger starts the vehicle and drives off. The two kids my own age climbing into a jeep and driving closely behind us.

My mom takes this moment to speak up, Jeffry where's our son? Where's Thomas? Where're we going?"

"Shut up." I muttered, holding back a sob.

"Excuse me? young lady you'd better watch your mouth-"

"Lee-Ann, be quiet, please." My dad says, and he sighs loudly. "He died, Lee-Ann. Right in front of you, how did you not see?"

It takes me a moment to pick up on the fact that he's doing that on purpose. He's guilt tripping her on purpose, so that he can explain why their sons gone missing. I watch as my mom's face falls, she doesn't want to believe it, and yet my dad still continues. "That's why the police were there. He died, Lee-Ann. He's dead."

"No.. what... No, he was just with us." She mumbled, "He was with us in the living room, and then he..."

"He stepped outside and _died._" My dad said harshly, I stare in horror as the scene unfolds. This was cruel, _beyond _cruel.

This was rash and unnecessary.

"No... that can't be right."

"I'm sorry, Lee-Ann." He says. "I'm so sorry."

My mom starts to cry, and it's the last thing I listen to before getting overly distracted by the passing scenes outside, and the rain that falls soon after.

The rain that's probably washing away the ashes under my dad's coat, in our backyard.


End file.
